Animorphs:The Battle Begins
by Drake Dragonsoul
Summary: Four kids are given the morphing power by an Andialite, but one of them is a controller and he betrays them to the yeerks. Now the only thing more important then stopping the yeerks is staying alive. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, or any of the animorphs charaters, or the yeerks, or any of the other elements from the actual Animorphs series. However I do own Joshua, Ben, Jessie, Jimmy, and Sub-Visser One.

This is a story that takes place along side the actual Animorphs series. This book takes place sometime between books 3, or 4.

Chapter One

My name is Joshua. I'm your average, everyday, ordinary kid. I have brown hair and eyes. Or at least I may look that way. If you saw me walking down the street you wouldn't give me a second look. But if you were a controller you would know what I was.

It all started one cold dark rainy night. Ben, my best friend, and I were heading home. The rain suddenly picked up it been just drizzling and suddenly now we were being drenched.

Ben has black hair and brown eyes. He is also rather athletic.

"Let's get out of the rain," I said. We headed for a tree. We stood under it waiting for the rain to let up. I shivered. The rain and the cold night would probably give a cold or something.

In a few seconds Jessie and Jimmy showed up. They were brother and sister. Each had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Jessie was a year younger then Jimmy.

"Hi," they both said.

"Hi," Ben and I said.

Ben and I knew Jessie and Jimmy from school. We occasionally ran into each other at school, but we weren't a group or anything. They kept to themselves pretty much. I was rather shy and Ben was the only friend I had at school. Ben was a little more social then I was.

"What are you guys doing out so late?" Jessie asked.

"We were out shopping for some comic books," Ben said. "What are you doing?"

"We were attending a meeting of the Sharing," Ben said. "Hey, maybe you guys should join."

"No, sorry. It isn't exactly my thing." I said. The Sharing was a kind of boy scouts thing except that anybody could join. They had games and activities. They also cleaned up the neighborhood.

"Maybe," Ben said.

"It's not my thing either," Jessie said.

"You should really reconsider," Jimmy said.

I was about to say "No," again when something caught my eye. Out of one of the buildings came something that looked like a horse, but where a horse's head would be was the upper part of a human body. He was very strange looking.

Behind it came five men each holding what looked like a gun. They raced after the creature.

I glanced at Jimmy on his face was an expression of hatred as he glared at the creature running toward us. He saw me looking at him and his expression changed to one of amazement. The others all looked amazed as well.

As the creature got closer I could make out more of his features. He had two stalks on his head. On the tip of the stalk was an eye. The stalks moved around enabling it to glance in all directions. His normal eyes were almond shaped and had a bright green color.

He had no mouth. Instead he had three vertical slits on his face. He also had a tail.

The men chasing the creature weren't catching up. In fact, the creature was escaping.

One of them shouted, "Get those kids. There can't be any witnesses."

"Run," I shouted. I spun around to run. As I turned I saw the others turning to run as well. Except for Jimmy who hesitated then turned and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, it's characters, or the Yeerk invasion idea. I just own Joshua, Ben, Jessie, Jimmy, and Sub-Visser one.

Chapter 2

The blue and tan creature was heading toward the junkyard. That would probably be the best place to hide with it's wrecked cars, motor homes, and other pieces of junk.

"Head for the junk yard," I shouted.

The others did as I said. We lost the blue creature as it was too fast for us to keep up to. However the men chasing us were gaining.

We reached the junkyard rather quickly. It was only a little while way from where we had started. The creature had disappeared by now. We ran through the yard dodging around piles of junk. We still didn't lose our pursuers.

We turned a corner and found ourselves surrounded by huge piles of scrap metal. There was no way out except the way we came in and our pursuers were coming from that way so…

"There's no way out," Ben said.

Our pursuers appeared. Each was carrying a futuristic looking ray gun. All five appeared to be in their early thirties. They were wearing normal everyday human clothing.

"What do we do with these four?" one of them asked.

"We take them to the yeerk pool of course," the leader said.

"I don't mean to point out the obvious but we lost the andialite and the morphing cube. I don't think Visser Three will forgive us for that even if we gave him a thousand new host bodies," another said.

Quite suddenly from around the corner emerged the blue creature. It quickly moved toward the man closest to it and slashed him with a blade on his tail. "Uh," he said before falling to the ground. The men started to turn bringing up their weapons.

They never had a chance. The creature's tail moved like lightning. It took down two more. It then pivoted on it's front legs, swinging it's tail around at another human. He then fell on top of his ally how was still standing. Then while he was occupied with pushing his comrade away the creature swung it's tail and took him out.

(Come, we don't have much time.) the creature said with a voice that seemed to be in my head. It was like he wasn't saying actual words but was sending his thoughts to us.

"What's going on?" I asked it.

(I shall explain, but first we must hide they may have reinforcements coming.)

It turned and walked away. We followed it. He led us to an abandoned motor home.

"What are you?" I asked him.

(I am an andialite.) he replied. (I am an alien. I am here to save your planet.)

He then explained about the yeerks. How they were a parasitic species that could crawl in through the ear of a creature, flatten itself out over the brain of it, and then control it totally utterly.

(They are nothing but gray slugs in their normal form.) he explained. (Every three days they drain out of their hosts to absorb nutrients in the yeerk pool. If they go for three days with out swimming in the yeerk pool they die inside their host.)

(They have enslaved the entire hork-baijer species. Large bladed creatures that had been rather peaceful before the yeerks turned them into the shock troops of their empire. They also control the taxxons although they all became controllers voluntarily. They are similar to the centipedes of Earth.) the andialite explained.

(The andialites fight the yeerks however our numbers are spread thin trying to stop them. We were arriving on earth to fight the invasion here. We had expected the yeerks to have their bug fighters and the yeerk mothership but they caught us by surprise. They had hidden a blade ship in one of the craters of your moon.)

"All right. But how come nobody has noticed the yeerks?" I asked.

(They have excess to their hosts every thought so they can easily pass for that host and no one will realize that they are being controlled by a yeerk.)

"Yeah, but now that you are here you can fight the yeerks, right?" Jessie asked.

(No, they destroyed our ship. I may have been the only one to escape alive.) he said.

We all stared at each other. Jessie looked scared. Ben had an expression of disbelief on his face. Jimmy looked thoughtful as if he was planning his next move.

I actually believed the andialite. This was definitely real. It wasn't a dream. This was real we had been chased by human-controllers, rescued by an andialite, and were now hiding in a motor home. There was no way this was all a dream.

(I can give you some power to resist the yeerks.)

"How?" I asked.

He went into another room of the motor home and came back carrying a glowing blue box. (This is called the escafil device. It can give any one who touches it the power to morph into any animal they can touch. To become any animal you have acquired all you have to do is focus on that animal and you will become it. Perhaps we can work to stall the yeerks until the andialites return.)

"And when will the andialites return?" Jimmy asked.

(It depends upon the current formation of z-space it will probably take a year.)

"A whole year?" Ben asked.

The andialite nodded his head.

"I'm all for acquiring this morphing ability. If it's the only way we can fight the yeerks." I said.

Ben nodded. Jimmy did as well. Jessie looked reluctant.

"What can the four of us do to a whole empire of brain stealing aliens?" she asked.

"We have to fight back," I said "We can't just let them take over the planet. After all we were here first."

"All right," Jessie said.

(Reach out and touch the cube.) the andialite instructed.

We each did. Four human hands touched the cube and then a fourth blue hand with too many fingers the andialite's. I felt an electrical shock go through my body. (It is done.) the andialite said.

(I must hide the cube.) he said turning to the room he had come from with the cube.

Then a bright yellow light hit the adialite in the back. It burnt a hole in his back. He collapsed to the floor.

"Die andialite scum!" Jimmy screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, or any of it's plot. Obviously. All I own are the characters Joshua, Ben, Jessie, and Jimmy/Sub-visser one.

Chapter 3

"Why did you do that?" Jessie said.

I suddenly realized something. When Jimmy had first seen the andialite running toward us his expression had been one of deep hatred. He had hesitated when we decided to run from the controllers. Jimmy was not acting normal. Jimmy was a controller.

Jimmy turned the laser on us. "One wrong move and I vaporize you." He said.

I then did something either really brave or really stupid. I ducked and pushed myself forward. I hit Jimmy and knocked him back. I tried to grab the laser, but Jimmy raised it and whacked my head.

I fell back. My head was throbbing. Jimmy raised the gun again and cried out in pain. The andialite had brought his tail up and slashed Jimmy's leg. Jimmy fell to the floor. Even as he fell the andialite struck again hitting Jimmy's stomach.

(You have to get out of here grab the cube and hide it.) the andialite said weakly. (Don't ever stay in morph for more then two hours, or you will be permanently stuck in morph, and beware of Visser three. He is the only yeerk with an andialite host body. The only yeerk who can morph.)

I picked up the laser and then the morphing cube.

"What about you?" I asked the andialite over Jessie's sobbing.

(The wound is fatal I'll die.)

"Let's go," I said.

"Yeah, all right," Ben said.

"Let's go," I said to Jessie.

She got up still sobbing and followed us out the door. We walked out of the junkyard ignoring the rain falling around us. We reached the exit and walked awhile together. I had gotten rid of the laser back in the junkyard. We came to my house. We stopped and stood there awhile before I said

"Don't tell anyone, not even our parents what happened back there. Okay?"

"Okay," Ben agreed.

Jessie just nodded her head.

"All right tomorrow is a Sunday so let's meet up at Ben's house around two o'clock," I said.

Everybody agreed and I went into my house and then Ben headed for his house, which was a couple of blocks away from mine. I didn't where Jessie's house was but it was probably on the way to Ben's, as she was following him.

I went in using the spare key, which was hidden under the welcome mat. My parents had left that night for a business party. My dad worked as a stockbroker. My mom was a housewife. My little brother was home but my parents had made him go to bed early, so he should still be asleep.

I turned on the dining room lights and made my way into the living room and then up the stairs to my bedroom. I shut the door and turned on the light. I then looked around for a place to hide the cube. I remembered a loose floorboard under my bed. I pulled the floorboard out and put the cube their then replaced the floorboard.

Now I was going to try my first morph. My cat, Tigress, a female calico, was curled up at the foot of my bed. I gently picked her up and held against my chest. I then focused on her and I felt myself absorb her DNA. As I did she became calm and seemed to fall asleep again.

I then set her down and let her out of my room.

I then focused on her DNA. I felt a tail grow out of my butt. I started to shrink and grow fur. Then the cat ears formed on my head while I still had my normal human ears that soon disappeared. Whiskers grew from my face. My nose forced outwards along with my mouth forming the cats face. I then fell forward on all fours as my legs became those of a cat. I looked down and saw my hands were now paws. The morph was complete.

The cat's hearing was much better then my human hearing. I could hear my little brother snoring in his room down the hall. I could hear crickets chirping out in the yard.

The sense of smell was improved. I could smell another cat that had been in the room. The cat smelled exactly like me.

I then realized that the cat mind seemed to be in their with me. Right now it was wondering how a cat with exactly the same scent as itself could have been in here. The cat wanted to explore the smell.

I walked over and sniffed where the cat scent was strongest. It gave me a rush of information. The other cat was female. It was declawed.

I suddenly realized the cat brain had been controlling me. I quickly regained control and decided to see how well the cat could move.

I jumped on my bed, and jumped onto my dresser. Then jumped off again.

I felt my retractable claws. Even though Tigress' had been removed by surgery her DNA was unaffected by it.

I began to demorph. I grew and my feet reversed direction. So my feet were still completely cat but were facing the way a humans would. I finally came out of morph completely naked. I guess in the excitement of turning into a cat I hadn't noticed I lost my clothing.

I quickly put some on. While wondering if it were possible to morph clothing.

I then heard what I thought was my parent's car pulling in. I glanced at the clock and realized that it was too early for them to be home. I looked out the window I saw more and more cars pulling in. People got out and began to race towards the house. The yeerks had found me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, or any Animorphs characters or plot. I just own Joshua, Ben, Jessie, and Jimmy/Sub-visser 1

Chapter 4

I quickly ducked under my bed pulled out the loose floorboards. I took the morphing cube and set it down on the floor. I couldn't take the cube with me, but I wasn't going to leave it for the yeerks to find either.

I grabbed my baseball bat and swung it at the cube. I swung again. The cube had broken into a couple pieces and stopped glowing. I hoped the yeerks wouldn't be able to rebuild it.

I opened my window even as I began to focus on my cat morph again. I heard a crash downstairs. The yeerks had busted the door down. They would be upstairs in seconds. I climbed out the window still morphing.

My clothing wasn't morphing with me. So I tried to imagine my clothes morphing with me. It worked my shorts and shirt disappeared into my flesh as I became more catlike.

My morph was complete. My eyes were seeing through the darkness as if it were daylight. My hearing was improved. Even as I climb up to the top of my house I heard someone yelling.

The voice was familiar. It sounded like… Jimmy? But that was impossible he was dead. He had been cut in the stomach and his leg. He couldn't have survived without medical attention, but their was no way I could be hearing wrong it was Jimmy perfectly healthy and really angry.

"Capture any animal you can find! I want that human found," Jimmy ordered one of the controllers.

"Yes, sir, sub-visser."

"And take the remains of the cube back to the lab see if they can rebuild it," Jimmy said.

I leaped to the next building, ran to the end of it and jumped to the next. I climbed down to the lowest point of the roof. The fall to the ground still looked rather formidable. I looked around and saw a car parked nearby. I jumped on to it and then jumped to the pavement below.

I had to think. What would the yeerks next move be? They wanted to make all of us into controllers. So their next move would be to try and infest Ben and Jessie.

I took off toward Ben's house. Running as fast as my little cat legs would carry me. A black van with the windows tainted black so no one could see in soon passed me. The yeerks were going to beat me there.

I managed to keep the van in sight, but I was wearing out. The cat could not run forever. It tired very quickly.

I saw the van stop up ahead, right next to Ben and Jessie. Two men leaped out and grabbed them. They struggled, but the controllers were two strong, they couldn't get free. They were dragged toward the van.

I got close enough I took a leap and suck my teeth into one of the controller's legs. He let go of Jessie. The other controller was turned toward us trying to draw his gun. Ben elbowed his chest and he let go.

(Run!) I yelled. We did.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs or any related stuff from it. I just own Joshua, Ben, Jessie, and Jimmy/Sub-visser 1.

Chapter 5

We ducked into an alleyway. Two more controllers jumped out of the van. The van wouldn't fit in the ally but four men would be enough to handle two kids and a cat. We dodged through the alley. We came out onto a street, ran a block or two and ducked into another alley.

I demorphed.

"How did they know who we are?" Jessie asked.

"Jimmy's still alive," I said.

"Jimmy? How?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, but he has told the yeerks about us. So, we can't go home. They'll probably infest our parents, our friends, and our relatives," I said.

Jessie looked horrified. Ben appeared to be thinking.

"Come on," I said.

"Where are we going?" Ben asked.

"The zoo," I replied. "We need some big morphs."

"How are we going to get in," Ben asked.

"I guess we just pay and walk in," I said.

"But won't the controllers recognized us?" Ben asked.

"I don't think they'll have had enough time to spread the word about us," I said.

We fell silent after that. We walked to the zoo. It took awhile, but we finally made it just before the zoo opened. We waited outside, discussing what we should acquire.

Or at least, Ben and I did. Jessie was still silent. She hadn't said a word. She was probably thinking of her parents being infested.

I would have to remember to talk to her later. We didn't have time to worry about our parents right now. First, we had to find someplace where the yeerks couldn't find us.

"All right," I said. "We should acquire something to fight with. Some sort of water creature like a shark or a dolphin, a bird of some kind."

"How bout a hawk or falcon?" Jessie said. "They have excellent vision and hearing and they can fly of course."

"How do you know all that? What are you? A bird expert?" Ben asked.

"Sort of, My mom works here," Jessie said.

"So do you think you could get us in free?" I asked.

"No, I can but you have to pay."

"Oh, no I don't have any money." I said.

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"When I morphed my cat, my clothing didn't morph. So when I demorphed I threw on my pajamas. I then had to morph again to escape some controllers."

My "pajamas" were a very small shirt, and a pair of shorts.

"All right, well, I think I can pay for your ticket." Ben said.

"Thanks," I said.

We waited five minutes until the zoo finally opened. Ben paid for my admission and we went in.

I let Ben get ahead a bit and hung back with Jessie.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah," she replied.

"Well a little while ago you were kind of moping around. What changed?" I said.

"Yeah, well I was feeling a little sorry for myself, but I'm over it. I am not going to let some alien slugs enslave my parents or my brother," she said.

"Hey, just out of curiosity where are we going?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's check out the big cats," I said smiling.

"All right that's this way," Jessie said. She led us to a door marked employees only. "In here is the access points to the animals habitats." She led us a little farther and stopped.

"So what do you want to acquire?" she asked.

I looked out through some windows to see each different cat in their habitat. The tigers and jaguars were both in a tropical rainforest habitat. It would be easy for them to hide in the foliage and ambush me. The loins were out on a plain. But their were so many I would probably be spotted. There was the snow leopard it was lying on a rock in a mountain habitat.

"I'll take the snow leopard," I said.

Jessie opened the door. I walked into the leopard's cage. Jessie left the door open in case I had to make a run for it. I approached the leopard. He was asleep. I placed my hand on him and acquired him. I then made a beeline for the door.

"All right, now what do you want to morph?" Jessie asked Ben.

"How about a bear?" he said.

"All right on the way I can acquire the morph I want," Jessie said.

Jessie acquired a african wild dog, Ben a black bear.

We each acquired a tiger shark. It was relatively easy to acquire the shark it had wondered close enough for us to reach out and touch it.

We acquired a canadian goose for flying long distance.

I suggested we acquire an insect of some sort. So we headed to the spider house and acquired a black widow spider.

Now there was only one last morph to get. Our bird of prey morphs.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs or anything related to it. I just own Joshua, Ben, Jessie, and Jimmy/Sub-visser 1.

Chapter 6

He headed toward the birds of prey exhibit. It was a brown building. The inside of the building was a hallway where you would walk down it and see the various birds. Each bird was perched on a stand with a trainer. The trainers where answering the questions that the people around them asked.

"All right, lets acquire some birds," I said.

We looked around awhile. He checked out a couple of exhibits, and asked the trainers questions about the birds. We finally all had decided what we would morph.

"I going to morph the Prairie Falcon," Ben said.

"I guess I'll morph an Osprey," I said.

"I'm going to be an American Kestrel," Jessie said.

Ben made his way to where the falcon was. He reached up and touched the bird. Then ran back toward us.

We then moved to the osprey exhibit. I wondered up to the large bird, and touched it. I focused on him and felt his DNA become part of me.

Jessie led us to the kestrel. Ben saw it and said "That little thing?"

"What's wrong with it being small? It could be an advantage," Jessie said.

She then acquired it.

We left the zoo and headed to a deserted alley. There we morphed into our bird of prey forms.

"So what are we going to do?" Ben asked as he began to sprout feathers.

"We take to the air and find a place to hide us from the yeerks," I said.

We finished morphing. I was an Osprey. I had brown and white coloring. My sense of sight and hearing improved greatly.

Jessie was an American Kestrel. The Kestrel was about half the size of my osprey morph. It was red, with a light brown chest, and blue marks on it. It was a male.

Ben was a prairie falcon with brown feathers on top, and white on his chest.

Ben screeched and backed away from me.

(Hey, you okay) I said in thought-speak.

He backed away farther. He was probably being controlled by the falcon's instincts.

(Hey, snap out of it.) I said.

(Huh?) he said.

(You were being controlled by the falcon's mind.) I said. I looked at Jessie to make sure she was okay. She seemed to be in complete control of the morph.

(Let's get out of here.) I said.

(But we don't know how to fly.) Ben said.

(Maybe the bird can do it for us.) Jessie said.

(What do you mean?) I said.

(I mean we can use the bird's instincts to fly.) Jessie said.

(All right, let's try it.) I said.

I jumped into the air and flapped my wings. I then did a loop and landed back by the others.

(Wow! That's fun. You guys have to try that.) I said.

And so we were soon up in air. We were spread out far enough so that we wouldn't look suspicious to any bird watchers. We were looking for a suitable place to live for a while.

We came to the forest. I was getting tired from all the flapping I was doing so I caught an updraft and rose to the top of it then glided to another.

(Hey, there's a cave.) Ben said. I followed his gaze and saw a cave in the side of a mountain. The only way to reach the cave was by flying.

(All right, good enough.) I said. We dived and landed. I began to demorph.

The others did the same. I watched them demorph. I saw Jessie's feathers melt away to reveal bare human skin.

(Ah, Ben you might want to look away from Jessie.) I said turning my head away. (I guess you haven't learned to morph clothing yet?)

I heard Jessie quickly walking into the cave. I looked back thinking she would be out of sight. Turns out she wasn't.

"Ah, Joshua you pervert!" She said.

"Ah! Sorry," I said turning away.

Ben was fully clothed.

"How'd you manage that?" I asked.

"Manage what?"

"Morphing your clothes when Jessie couldn't morph her clothing?"

"Don't know I guess whatever we're morphing has to be skin-tight. Like spandex or something," He said.

"Well your clothing doesn't look like spandex," I said.

"Yeah, well this stuff is too small for me," He said.

"Then why are you wearing it?" I said.

"Because everything that fit was in the wash," he replied.

"You guys better find we something to wear quick!" Jessie shouted. "Or else I am going to really hurt you."

"All right, Ben and I will go see if we can find something," I said. "You stay here."

"You bet I will," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, but I do own Joshua, Ben, Jessie, and Jimmy/Sub-visser 1.

Chapter 7

Ben and I morphed back into our bird of prey morphs and then went to look for some clothing for Jessie. We flew toward the city. We spread out searching for clothing.

I spotted a clothes shop and decided to check it out. I flew around to get a better look at the shop. My osprey eyes easily saw through the glass. I spotted a couple of leotards. I swooped down into the store.

In about a minute, I was back in the air. I had a blue leotard (You know the clothing girls wear to do gymnastics.) clutched in my talons.

(Hey, Ben, I got some clothes.) I called in thought speak. He flew over and looked at the leotard.

(How'd you get it?) he asked. (I thought you didn't have any money.)

(Well, I stole it.) I said.

(Why? I might have been able to pay for it.) Ben said.

(Yeah, but we need to conserve our money and some controllers might recognize us in our human forms.) I said.

(Wait. How did you steal it without demorphing?) Ben asked.

I related the story of how I dived out of the sky, just as someone was entering the store. I flew in and through the store, grabbed the leotard, and then turned and flew out a back door.

Ben burst out laughing.

(It isn't that funny.) I said.

(Yeah, it is.) Ben said. (I mean imagine the look on everybody's face if a bird swooped into a store and made off with a leotard.)

(Okay, well, I guess it is kind of funny.) I said. (Come on, let's get back to Jessie before she catches cold.)

We flew back to the cave. I dropped the leotard down and landed along with Ben. We turned our heads away and demorphed as she put on the leotard.

"All right," I said now fully human. "Let's morph back to hawk."

"What for?" Ben asked.

"We are going to follow Jimmy around see if he leads us to the yeerk pool," I said.

"Then what?" Jessie asked.

"We try and blow up the yeerk pool and/or we capture Jimmy and starve his yeerk to death. We're going to need all the help we can get with this," I said.

"Okay," Jessie agreed.

"Let's morph," Ben said.

We morphed back to bird. I kept my eyes on Jessie to see if she could morph her clothes. The leotard started to be replaced by feathers.

We were soon in the air over Jessie's house, each of us at different altitudes and spread out in different places. We were still within thought speak range though.

Jimmy soon left the house with his parents fallowing. They climbed into their minivan and started off down the street. We all followed. They seemed to be in a hurry and were soon pulling into a mall. They got out and walked in.

(Now what?) I asked.

(I don't know.) Ben said. (Maybe we could fly in through the mall and follow them.)

(Oh, very funny.) I said.

We spent a few moments debating what to do. We didn't have much time. We couldn't fly through the mall we would be spotted and if we went in as humans we would might be recognized by any controllers that happened to be there. However we did come up with a plan.

We would demorph in an alley or some other secluded place and then Jessie would follow her family into the store and try to find the yeerk pool entrance. If she got into trouble she was to leave the mall as quickly as possible. Ben and I would be waiting in our battle morphs just in cause something went wrong.

We begin to descend toward an alley. When Ben yelled. (Helicopter!) I pulled out of my landing and scanned the sky for the helicopter. I spotted it. The windows on the helicopter were black making it impossible to see the pilot. It had something on the front of it that looked similar to the ray gun that the yeerks used as weapons. It was heading our way.

The ray gun turned and a flash of red light struck a bird. The bird fell from the sky.

(Head higher. Try to stay hidden in the clouds.) I said. I caught an updraft and went as high as I could. The others followed.

The helicopter was now getting closer there was no way we could out run a helicopter.

(Split up!) Ben said. (We'll meet back at the cave.)

I flew through a cloud. I emerged on the other side. The helicopter was getting closer. It was right on top of me. They had spotted me! The laser aimed toward me.

I tucked my wings back and dived. The helicopter came after me. I flew over the streets of the city. The yeerks weren't going to fire at me now. If someone saw the laser, or a helicopter this low to the ground it would look suspicious.

On the other hand the yeerks probably really wanted to capture or kill us. We were probably a threat to the invasion. Would they risk shooting at me. Even if people saw it they would not give away the fact that the yeerks were invading. The yeerks would probably find a way to make it look normal. They've probably infiltrated the press.

I turned and started to make my way toward the woods. The helicopter was hovering over me but they weren't firing.

I could stay in the city. The helicopter wouldn't shoot me, but of course I couldn't fly forever. I would have to land and rest and when I did that the yeerks would be able to capture me.

By the time I reached the outside of the city, my muscles were aching. I flew out of the city there was a gap between me and the forest. The helicopter could shoot me now and nobody would notice.

I began to swerve to avoid the laser. They fired once. They missed, but not by much. I reached the woods the helicopter couldn't follow me now. The trees hide me from view. They couldn't follow me through the forest, the trees where too close together.

. I slowed down enough to avoid hitting any trees. I flew on heading toward the cave. I hoped the others had made it back okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. I just own Joshua, Ben, Jessie, and Sub-Visser 1.

Chapter 8

I flew up out of the forest and landed on the rock ledge jutting out from the edge of the mountain were the cave began. I could hear the others inside the cave thanks to my incredible Osprey hearing.

I demorphed.

(Hey guys I'm back.) I called in thought-speak.

Ben and Jessie climbed out of the cave entrance. Jessie looked at me half-demorphed and said, "Yuck, that's disgusting."

I looked down at my leg. My leg was becoming bones. The bones grew into the shape of human bones and were then covered by flesh that grew over it.

I finished my demorph. Very freaked out by the experience. I collapsed exhausted from the continuous morphing I had done.

"So what's our next move?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know," I said sitting up. "I guess we watch the mall see if we can find the entrance."

"What makes you think there is an entrance in the mall?" Ben asked.

"Why else do you think they would have been in such a hurry?" I asked.

"They could have been just shopping," Jessie said.

"Maybe," I said. "But do they usually rush like that just to go shopping?"

"No," Jessie replied.

"Okay," Ben said. "But why would they need to go to the yeerk pool right away. I mean Jimmy's parents were just infested. Their yeerks are probably not hungry for kandrona rays yet."

I considered what Ben had said. He was right. So why did they rush off. Then Ben answered his own question.

"They probably saw your little stunt on the news," he said. "I mean if an Osprey flies through a clothes store the yeerks are bound to think it was us. So they saw it on the news and rushed off to inform the other yeerks or to start a search."

"What stunt are you talking about?" Jessie asked.

I quickly filled her in on how I had acquired her morphing outfit.

"You stole it?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. What else could I do. I mean we couldn't go and buy it. What if some controller recognized us?"

"Well, okay, I guess we have no choice," Jessie said.

"We still don't know what we are going to do next," Ben pointed out.

"Well, first we have to get something to eat and then come up with a plan," I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. I just own Joshua, Ben, Jessie, and Jimmy.

Chapter 9

We morphed back to bird of prey form and headed toward the city again. By now the constant morphing and demorphing had grown extremely tiring. We reached the city and headed for a food shop where they had an eat-outside kind of place.

We demorphed to human and we managed to steal a large lunch, or more appropriately I managed to steal it since I was faster then others.

We ate our lunch on a deserted roof. Ben asked what our plan was going to be. So we sat in silence none of us having a clue what to do. We could try to capture Jimmy and get rid of the yeerk controlling him.

The only problem was that we couldn't think of a plan to capture him. The house would probably be guarded by the yeerks, so we couldn't go and bust in there in battle morph and hope to kidnap him that way.

Then an idea came to me from the strangest of places. A bee landed on the back of my hand. I could care less, after all I had never been stung by a bee. All you had to do was wait for it to leave and not bother it or panic and you won't get stung. I held my hand up to my face and laughed.

"I have an idea," I said.

The others looked at me and waited for me to explain. I told them the plan and we agreed to do it tomorrow after we had rested from the continuous morphing we had been doing.

"So one of us needs to morph the black widow spider," I said. "All though first we should test it out, get used to its instincts and senses."

"So who morphs the spider?" Jessie asked.

"How about you or Joshua," Ben suggested. "Since Joshua has more experience morphing and you seemed to be able to control your Kestrel morph quite well when you morphed it first."

"How exactly did you manage to control the Kestrel so well?" I asked.

"I just tried to figure out what it would be like to be the Kestrel before I morphed it," Jessie explained.

"Oh, okay we need to remember that next time we morph a new animal," Ben said.

"Yeah, we do," I agreed. "Now we need to decide who does the spider morph."

I took three French fries from our dinner and broke one in half held them out in my fist. "Short French fry morphs the spider," I said.

The other two reached out and each took one of the fries. Both of the fries where long. I had drawn the short fry. I would have to morph the spider.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Animorphs. I just own the new characters Joshua, Ben, Jessie, and Jimmy.

Chapter 10

We returned to the cave, and rested. We slept the whole day away. We were that exhausted from the morphing we had been doing. I was woken up next mourning by Jessie.

She was really excited about getting our plan in operation. Her behavior puzzled me for a few seconds before I realized why she was so excited. If our plan worked we would free her brother from the Yeerks. She woke up Ben and we headed to get some food.

We managed to get some food and while eating Ben asked what we would do if Jimmy had some bodyguards with him. I replied, "That shouldn't be a problem, we'll be able to spot them. Now you need to acquire your new morph."

"Yeah, alright," Ben agreed and he left our hiding place to acquire his new morph. A couple of minutes later he came back and said, "I got it."

"Good, let's get out of here," I said.

We morphed to bird of prey form and flew to the forest. We landed in a clearing well away from any humans and demorphed. It was time for me to test my spider morph.

Jessie had said that it would be easier to control an animal's instincts if you prepare for them before hand. I was preparing for whatever kind of instincts a spider would have. I felt assured that it would just be instincts like find food and avoid predators. Simple basic instincts.

I focused on the Black Widow Spider. I felt myself shrinking. I was quite calm during the shrinking after all every morph I'd done so far had been small, but now I was getting very small.

Now the bad part started. My skin turned black and started to harden. Extra legs appeared while the rest of my limbs were still human. Then my mouth split into the jaws of a spider, and that was the where I lost.

If I could have screamed I would have. I quickly reversed morph returning to human form. I dropped to the forest floor.

"Are you okay?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I said gasping.

"Maybe somebody else should morph the spider," Ben suggested.

"No, I'll do it." I gasped.

"All right," Ben said.

I waited a few minutes before I got to my feet and tried again. This time I closed my eyes. I felt the changes start again. I didn't shrink at first. My arms and legs became spider legs. I fell to the dirt, unable to support my still human body on those legs. Then I started to shrink. I felt my skin turn into an exoskeleton. My bones were completely disappearing. My eyes were suddenly open again. I was seeing in all directions so I could see the rest of the morph complete itself. The extra legs finally appeared. An abdomen grew from my rear and my face was completely transformed into the gross features of a spider.

The Black Widow's instincts came welling up. It wanted to build a web and catch prey. I tried to clamp down on its instincts. I fortunately was able to control it.

(All right, I'm fully morphed.) I said.

I felt vibrations, but I couldn't figure out what they were. The spider's instincts were to avoid vibrations as it could indicate a threat. I was running away before I could control these instincts. Fortunately I did before the spider got too far.

Once again I heard the vibrations and I realized it was probably Jessie or Ben talking, but I couldn't make out the words.

(I can't hear you guys. This spider can't hear sound. It can only feel vibration.) I said. (Try morphing I can still understand thought-speak.)

After a minute or two I heard Jessie's thought-speak voice say. (Can you hear me?)

(Yes.) I replied, seeing her massive Kestrel morph. My eyesight wasn't the best, but I could still see.

(All right, Ben's going to try saying something and you try to understand it.) Jessie explained.

(All right.) I replied.

I felt more vibrations but I still couldn't make heads or tails of the words.

(What did he say?) I asked Jessie.

(He said, he feels like squishing you.) Jessie said.

(Oh, very funny.) I said.

This continued for about an hour or so until I could finally understand what he was saying.

"All right, that should do it," I said demorphing, glad to resume my human form.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is wait," Ben said.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. But I do own Joshua, Ben, Jessie, and Jimmy.

Chapter 11

We stayed at the cave for a few more hours. We had tested some of our morphs and then each gotten lost in our own private thoughts. We would have to guess the time when we had to leave, and neither me nor the others could tell time by watching the sun.

We finally figured it was time to go. We morphed with Ben saying that maybe we should get a watch. We flew to the school. It was not quite time for the end of the school day. We landed on the roof. Ben and I had landed less then gracefully while Jessie landed as though she had been a falcon all her life.

(Do we demorph now?) she asked.

(No,) I said, (We'll stay in morph, we'll fly by the windows of the school and check any watches we see to tell our time in morph. I'd estimate about 10 minutes already.)

We waited and followed that plan. The others had complained of having trouble seeing through the glass, however my Osprey morph could see quite well through the shiny material. I guess since it was adapted to seeing through water so well it could see through glass just as well.

It was half an hour before the school bell finally rang. The kids flowed out of the school like floodwater bursting through a dam. We didn't spot Jimmy too quickly it was difficult to find him in the crowd even with our incredible eyesight. We finally spotted him heading toward his home. He had three high school kids following him. They glanced around looking for trouble.

(All right let's put the plan in action.) Ben said.

We flew a little ways ahead of them. Jimmy and I landed in an alley, demorphed, and remorphed. I became the Black Widow again. While Jimmy did the morph he had acquired the day before, a straw haired human youth. We didn't want Jimmy to recognize him.

(It's weird morphing another human.) he commented.

(Can't be as weird as morphing a spider.) I replied.

(Oh, yeah?) he retorted.

We finished morphing. Ben held his hand down and I scurried unto his palm. I felt his hand shudder a little, but he lifted me up and made his way out of the alley.

(Took you long enough.) Jessie commented from above still in Kestrel morph. (He's almost there.)

(I see him.) Ben replied.

He made his way across the street. He circled in behind Jimmy and shoved his way past the bodyguards. He held his hand up to just behind Jimmy's neck and said, (Now.)

I scurried off his hand and clung to Jimmy's neck. (Listen, Yeerk,) I said. (I'm on the back of your neck in Black Widow Spider morph. You do exactly as I say or I bite you. Got it?)

I saw Jimmy struggling with the guards in one of the many facets in my compound eyes and Jessie explained that the guards had grabbed Ben.

(Tell them to let him go or else.) I threatened.

"Let him go," Jimmy said shakily.

(Now tell them to go away and not follow you.) I instructed.

He did. Ben then told him to start walking toward the woods. He complied and began walking. Jessie reported that there were no controllers fallowing us. We came to the woods and led Jimmy far into it. We finally stopped after about an hour. Jessie dropped down still in Kestrel morph carrying some rope. Ben demorphed and tied Jimmy to a tree. I then scurried off him and demorphed. Jessie took off and surveyed the area once more to make sure we weren't followed, then returned, and demorphed.

Jimmy stared at us with hatred. "They'll come for me." He said.

"I highly doubt it," Ben replied.

They'll start looking for me almost immediately," he threatened, "After all I am Sub-Visser 1."

Reply to reviews:

To YankeeFan2: Thanks I'm glad you like it and don't worry theirs plenty more were this came from.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, but I own the characters Joshua, Ben, Jessie, and Jimmy.

Chapter 12

"Sub-visser?" I repeated. "As in visser? As in Visser Three?"

"Yes," The sub-visser replied. "I am the second highest ranking yeerk on earth thanks to that Andialite."

"Shut up you!" Ben said. "Come on."

We backed out of hearing range. We could still see the sub-visser.

"So how do we go about this?" Jessie said glancing over at her brother.

"I guess we just keep an eye on him," I replied. "I don't think he'll be able to escape. If he tries to morph we just morph and beat him back. He couldn't have acquired anything stronger then our battle morphs, could he?"

"You never know," Ben said.

"All right," I said. "Here's what we do. One of us will stand guard at night in morph. If something odd happens he wakes the others. We take one and a half hour shifts."

"How do we know if it's been a hour and a half?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. Just guess." I replied.

"If I end up trapped in bear morph you're going to regret it," Ben said.

"During the day we all keep watch. Somebody in battle morph, someone in bird of prey morph. The other will remain in human form. That way we won't get tired from the morphing." I said.

"Yeah, maybe we should have acquired some owl morphs," Jessie said.

"Too late now," Ben said. "We need to keep an eye on this sub-visser guy.

"All right," I turned back toward the tree that Jimmy was tied to. He was still there, but he was also half way into insect morph. We appeared to be half way to becoming an ant.

"Hey!" I shouted running over to the sub-visser who was already out of the ropes. The others were two steps behind me.

I stopped next to the half morphed monstrosity. He was already as small as a backpack.

"Yeah, keep morphing," I said. "As soon as you're small enough maybe I'll just squish you, but of course you won't get too far in such a small morph."

He began to morph back. As soon as he was fully human Ben and I grabbed him and tied him to the tree again.

"All right," Ben said, "Who takes first morph?"

"I'll take the bird of prey watch." I said wanting to sore in my osprey body some more.

"Okay, I'll take the battle morph watch," Jessie said.

"All right, let's do it," Ben and I said.

The two of us glanced at each other.

The wind began to pick up as Jessie and I started to morph. The wind got stronger and stronger. I looked up puzzled by the sudden windstorm and I saw three helicopters.

"Coppers!" I shouted.

One of the men leaning out of the copters was holding one of the laser we had seen before. He fired and a red beam of light hit the ground beside me. The ground exploded.

"Don't move," one of the controllers in the helicopter said over a loud speaker.

Why so you can capture us? I thought. "Run for it," I shouted.

I had no idea where to run to. The helicopters were dropping ropes and controllers were sliding down them into the woods.

"Head for those rocks," I heard Ben yell.

I glanced around and saw a large rock formation. I ran for it. Laser beams shot through the air. Fortunately none of the beams hit me. I clambered over the rock and jumped down behind it. Ben and Jessie were already there. "You all right?" I asked Ben.

He nodded and pointed to Jessie. Part of her arm was burnt. Her eyes were filled with tears from the pain.

"Let's morph," I said fighting back the disgust I felt from seeing Jessie's burn wound. "Battle morphs"

We all began to morph. I was surprised that Jessie could do it through the pain. The wound disappeared as she changed into her African Wild Dog form. For those of you who don't know an African Wild Dog is an almost wolf-sized canine with brown, black and white fur. Ben was becoming a Black Bear. I was on my way to becoming a Snow Leopard.

I heard a voice that I recognized as Jimmy's. It sounded a little odd. As though his mouth was changing. "Come out and we won't kill."

"Yeah you'll make us controllers, like you did my brother!" Jessie shouted her voice distorted by the morphing.

"Better to be alive and be a controller then to be dead," Jimmy said.

(I disagree.) I said in thought-speak.

We were now fully morphed. A Snow Leopard, a Black Bear, and an African Wild Dog. We crouched behind the rock. I was having no trouble controlling the morph. It was time for them to pay for all they had done to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this fiction are the characters Joshua, Ben, Jessie, sub-visser 1 and any other characters not from the Animorphs books.

Chapter 13

We were completely morphed. A Snow Leopard, a Black Bear, and an African Wild Dog getting ready to battle 10 brain-controlling aliens with laser guns. On, yeah, my life was seriously getting weird.

(Ben, you go after this sub-visser guy.) I ordered. (Whatever he morphs your bear morph should be able to handle it. Jessie and me will take out the goons with the lasers.)

I glanced over at his massive bear morph. For a moment I thought he might not have control of his morph but then he replied. (Okay, sure.)

(All right, charge!) We bounded up over the rock. I leapt through the air and landed on a controller. I gently tapped him with my paw and knocked him unconscious. I leaped at another near-by controller that was aiming his laser at me. He fired and a blast of red light struck me in the chest. I fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. The laser hadn't done any damage. For a moment I wondered why I hadn't been burnt like Jessie and figured they had probably turned down the laser's power. It was now set on stun rather then kill. Unfortunately for the controller who had shot me, it was not strong enough to stun my Leopard morph. I leaped again and took down the controller.

(Uh, Josh, we have a little problem.) Ben's voice sounded worried. I spun around and spotted the "little" problem.

There was a large gray animal standing there. It had two horns arranged in a row on its long nose. Its legs were like small tree trunks. The animal was very large. The sub-visser had morphed a Rhinoceros.

(Oh, crap.) I said. The rhino charged forward toward Ben. Ben turned to try and get out of the way. His bear morph was too slow. In just a few moments, the sub-visser would ram into Ben. Then a brown and black canine form leapt through the air and landed on the sub-visser's back. Jessie started biting and clawing at the hard gray skin. She probably wasn't hurting the rhino much, but it was enough of a distraction to stop his charge. Jimmy stood on his hind legs and swung a massive paw at the rhino's head. The rhino snorted and charged trying to impale the large bear. Ben moved to the side and let sub-visser 1 move past him. He brought up his claws and several bloody gashes appeared in the rhino's side. I had barely enough time to wonder if the claws had done any serious damage, before I saw five controllers aiming their weapons at Jessie and Ben. They hadn't shot them, because they might have hit the sub-visser. Now, they were preparing to fire. I charged forward Jessie right behind me. I leaped the distance to the slow humans and roared. They all shook in fear and one even dropped his laser. I batted one of them in the side and he went down. I tried to ignore the blood that now stained my paw. Jessie jumped onto another controller and brought him to the ground biting him and taking him out of the fight maybe even killing him. (No, time to worry about that.) I thought to myself. I bite another controller. There was only one left now, and he was raising his gun and pointing it straight at Jessie's head.

(Noooohhhh!) I shouted with my normal human speech and the roar of the Snow Leopard combined. I leaped over Jessie and at the controller. He had just enough time to contour his face into a look of fear right before I plowed into him. I sunk my teeth into him before we even hit the ground. I jumped back to my feet and turned to where Ben and the sub-visser where now facing each other. The rhino charged.

I roared and leapt forward to attack the sub-visser.

Reply to review:

To Rika werewolf: Glad you like this story. And yes I did check out your fiction.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, just the characters Joshua, Ben, Jessie and all other non-original Animorph characters.

Chapter 14

Sub-visser one charged toward Ben. I bounded over and leapt at the huge rhino. I landed on the large mammal's back and dug my claws in. Big mistake. Sub-visser one began to trash around trying to shake me lose. My back feet lost their hold and now I only had a grip with my front feet, which were slipping.

I let go and rolled off the rhino's back. I glanced around for a few seconds, Jessie had knocked out the human who had dropped his gun earlier and was now demorphing.

(What are you doing?) I asked.

She looked like she was about to respond when she crossed the line between mostly dog to mostly human and lost the ability to use thought-speak.

I turned my attention back to the battle. Ben was now engaged in combat with the deadly rhino. I moved forward planning to make use of the distraction and sink my teeth into the rhino's neck. Suddenly I heard an explosion directly behind me. I jumped as the tip of my tail was sliced off. I let out a roar of rage. The helicopters were now firing their lasers at us. They weren't trying to kill us; they were just firing warning shots. The message was clear, "Surrender or we'll kill you."

Well, I wasn't going to surrender and let them infest me, better to be dead.

"Demorph, Sub-visser!" Jessie said now almost human, but still covered in fur and sporting a tail. She was also holding one of the Yeerk's lasers. Pointed right at her brother's morphed body.

(Why?) Sub-visser one said.

What was he talking about surely he could see the gun that Jessie had aimed at him.

(What's going on?) Ben asked.

(Jessie has a gun aimed at the Sub-visser. What are you blind?) I replied.

(Yeah, in this morph, I can't see my own hand in front of my face.) He replied.

(That's because you don't have hands any more.) I quipped.

"I have one of your laser aimed right at your head!" Jessie said.

The sub-visser seemed hesitant for a moment and then began to demorph. As soon as his human eyesight had returned he glanced at Jessie. (You wouldn't shoot your own brother.)

"Try me," Jessie replied angrily.

(We're at a stand still here.) I stated. (You bring the choppers down here and have your men get out. We'll destroy the helicopters and then leave with you as hostage, we'll go a while into the woods and then let you go.)

"You won't kill me?" He asked.

(No.) Of course, if he wanted to live he had no other choice.

The sub-visser motioned for the helicopters to descend. They obeyed his hand signals and landed. They then exited the three aircraft.

(I'll take care of the coppers.) Ben said lumbering toward them.

The pilots brought their guns up on the bear, but stopped when Sub-visser one yelled at them. Ben trashed the coppers and then returned to stand next to Jessie and me.

(Don't follow us.) I said.

Sub-visser one moved toward us. Jessie roughly grabbed him by his shirt collar and pointed the laser at the Yeerk's head. "Let's go."

The Yeerks could easily have zapped us with their little ray guns, but the Sub-visser wouldn't let that happen. He was too much of a coward to let us kill him. We started off into the woods. With our keen animal senses we would be able to tell if the controllers had decided to follow us.

(How did they find you?) I asked the Sub-visser.

"Why should I tell you? So you can kidnap me again?" The yeerk said.

Jessie shook him and said, "Start talking Yeerk!"

"I had a tracking device implanted into my host's skin. Just in case you tried to kidnap me."

I told the others to stop. Ben and I began to demorph. I quickly regained my human form and immediately began to morph my Osprey. Ben was becoming a Prairie Falcon. Jessie let go of Sub-visser one and moved around to join Ben and me. She morphed into her Kestrel.

"You won't get away," The sub-visser said. "Eventually, we will catch you."

(Wanna bet?) I replied taking to the air, the laser gun clutched in my talons.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I stared into my living room. Only a few days ago I had sat there and argued with my little brother, Timmy, whether or not Batman could beat Spider-man.

I watched my mom, dad, and Timmy watching TV. It was some action movie that I liked.

If I was human I would have cried. My whole family had been made into controllers. They would kill me now if they saw me. If it weren't for the Yeerks I would be with my family now watching that movie. Instead I was outside in the rain looking in, and plus I was in Osprey morph. I flung myself into the air and flapped my wings, leaving my former life behind. I would have to get back to our little hideout before the others started to wonder where I went, though they were probably still asleep.

_The End._

_So that's the end of my first Animorphs fic. The next fic will be narrated by Ben and will be called Animorphs: The Leader. _


End file.
